


[黑白骑]雾凇①-②

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: 是个写得很突然很随意的平凡故事，随意看看就好。黑白骑师生年上，养成小徒弟结果对方跑去当了骑士被气到残血的DK精×想当暗骑但是怎么都学不好最后转职的骑士猫。





	[黑白骑]雾凇①-②

“长着尾巴和猫耳朵的怪物！”  
“伊修加德不欢迎你这种外来的家伙！滚出去！”

云雾街中某处传来的一小阵喧闹声吸引了过路人的注意。背着大剑的精灵皱了皱眉，脚下步伐一转，慢慢地靠近了声音的源头。  
暗骑先是看到了两名少年，从衣着来看像是哪个贵族家的仆从，此时二人正用脚踢着地上蜷缩成一团的猫魅族，似乎把这当做一种‘玩乐’的方式。被欺负的猫魅看起来还是个孩子，穿着堪堪能避寒的，打满了补丁的破旧布衣。也许是想他们玩够了就会放过自己，猫魅闷不做声地挨着踹。金发的精灵少年察觉到了他的沉默，脚尖踩上猫魅的尾巴，成功地逼出一声痛呼。

“够了。”  
暗骑出声制止，施暴者们发现有人来了，金发精灵刚想叫他少管闲事，看清暗骑的盔甲和大剑时却吓得打了个哆嗦。  
“快，快走吧！是暗黑骑士！”肤色黝黑的精灵少年用胳膊肘捅了捅同伴，嘴里还不甘心地骂了两句脏话。两人自知打不过暗黑骑士，悻悻地丢下猫魅从巷子另一头跑得没影了。  
个头矮小的幼年猫魅听到那两人远去，终于脱力一般将身体放松了。不知是因为疼痛还是恐惧，他全身都在发抖，尝试几次想站起身都以失败告终。暗骑把他打横抱起，放在人稍多一些的街口，而猫魅见到周围往来的人们，似乎不那么害怕了，扶着墙慢慢站直了身体。

“谢谢您......”猫魅少年声如蚊呐地向暗骑道谢，不太敢看对方的脸。  
暗骑只当他是害羞内向，于是点点头道：“下次不要被他们缠上了。”说罢，暗骑转身就要离开，却听到身后突然传来猫魅的喊声：

“等，请等一下！先生！”  
“我，我一直想成为像您这样的暗黑骑士！”

稚气未脱的少年喊出这句话的同时，猛地扑到暗骑背后。虽然被冰冷的盔甲冻得打了个哆嗦，但是少年仍然不肯松手。云雾街中有好奇的居民偏过头看着他们，被注视着的暗骑不由得有些紧张，反手拎着少年的衣领把他从自己身上拽了下来。  
猫魅少年还没开始长个子，瘦瘦小小的一只，精灵很轻松地单手将对方拎了起来，他觉得这只猫崽甚至还没有他的大剑重。虽然暗骑平时经常会出手帮助别人，但是手把手教徒弟这种事他暂时还没想过。他还太年轻了，作为暗黑骑士也还有很多要学的，不足以担任他人的导师。  
“快回家去吧。”暗骑对猫魅的请求不置可否，只是把少年放在街角，淡淡地道：“天要黑了。”

确实，夜幕即将降临，此时伊修加德正下着小雪，各家各户都点起了灯火。玩闹的少年们被母亲呼唤着，恋恋不舍地回家吃饭。  
猫魅少年闻言抖了抖耳朵，干瘦的手指纠在一起，用那双亮晶晶的猫瞳时不时瞟精灵一眼，支支吾吾地道：“先生，请您收我当学生吧，我真的很想，想成为像您这样的——”  
而无论他态度多么诚恳，暗骑都只是轻轻地摇头，拒绝之意已经十分明显了。少年只得有些泄气地耸了耸肩，垂头丧气地同暗骑道别。见他终于放弃，暗骑也松了口气，摸摸少年的头顶，转身离开。  
可他还没走多远，就听到了破空声和猫魅吃痛的轻呼。暗骑回身，只见不远处的猫魅坐倒在地上，仅一眨眼的功夫，已是满头满脸的雪。

“别来蹭吃蹭喝了！我们已经没多余的东西给你吃了！走开！”  
稚嫩的童声说着刺耳的话，少年愣愣地看着前方，等那个砸他雪球的孩子的背影消失后，猫魅才开始慢慢地用手抹去自己脸上的雪。他用余光瞥到了尚未离开的暗骑，似乎羞于被人看到这幅样子，猫魅胡乱抹了抹脸，他忍住抽泣的冲动红着眼睛背过身去，大力地拍打被雪浸湿的衣服。

暗骑忽然意识到，眼前的猫魅少年是个‘异类’。  
从那对浅色的竖瞳来看，这孩子属于猫魅族中的逐日之民；他年纪不大，不应该是被所在的群族驱逐出来的提亚。在精灵占绝大多数的伊修加德，不同于贵族和平民之间的矛盾，这个少见的猫魅流浪儿将要面对的，是整个城市自上而下的拒绝。  
暗骑又想起刚刚拎着少年时手中那可怜的一点儿重量，要是不管他，也许用不了多久，就会在云雾街的某处发现一只冻死的猫崽吧。  
虽然不想多管闲事，但是至少带他去别的什么城市......说不定在乌尔达哈那样繁华的商业之都，会有好心的猫魅族收养他？  
——  
向母水晶海德林发誓，他最初只是想带着这孩子去个暖和点的，对猫魅族友好的城市，而不是要收他为徒，更不是要收养他，当他的监护人......可惜暗骑拒绝的话语都被那孩子充满期待的表情给堵回去了。  
不知不觉间，已经过去了几个月，温饱的生活使猫魅渐渐有了十几岁男孩子应有的体格。洗去外表的脏污，剪去过长的头发，再买件时髦又合身的衣服，现在的猫魅与暗骑第一次见到的流浪少年已经判若两人。收拾利落的猫魅族少年长相端正，毛发黑亮，一看就是个适合当努恩的料子。  
如果一个十三岁的少年汲取到足够的营养后没有疯长个头，那么他一定格外的有精神头——比如每天都猫蹲在暗骑床头叫他起床，因为想做早餐把背包翻得乱七八糟，在野外四处乱跑抱了只小野猪回来，结果招来好几只成年野猪......诸如此类的事情，少年每天都能搞出一大堆来。  
暗骑无可奈何，只得答应少年教他如何成为一名暗黑骑士。毫无疑问，猫魅过去的经历会成为他负面情绪的主要来源，如果控制得当，猫魅或许会成为一个优秀的暗黑骑士。但考虑到他还年幼，暗骑打算给这孩子打好剑术基础后再告诉他如何使用暗黑之力。下定决心要成为暗黑骑士的猫魅也进步飞快，一年之后，猫魅已经可以轻松地挥舞着大剑给自己和老师打野鹿做晚饭了。  
看起来一切都在向着好的方向发展，但偏偏问题还是出现了——猫魅始终学不会怎样使用暗黑之力。无论暗骑如何向他解释，给他分析原理，猫魅的暗黑之力都弱得出奇。

“......暗黑之力的源头是你内心的恐惧，愤怒等负面感情，暗黑骑士的存在是为了保护弱小，向‘正义’宣战......”  
“对不起，对不起，老师......”

又一次尝试使用暗黑之力失败后，猫魅少年终于无法忍受了。他半夜的时候翻上小木屋的屋顶，在寻声追来的暗骑面前哭得直打嗝。“我......我可能真的......不适合......”  
精灵不善言辞，只能紧紧地抱住这只长高了许多的猫崽，任由他发泄般地哭了一晚上。

不应该是这样的。  
暗骑始终不肯相信同行们所说的‘他没有潜质’，他比谁都清楚他的学生很有天分，少年不应该止步于此。作为老师的他不肯放弃，带着猫魅前往乌尔达哈，寻找一位据说最近在此出现过的、强大的暗黑骑士。既然自己已经无能为力，不如去期望更好的老师能给少年一点灵感。  
可暗骑怎么也没想到，作为老师的他都还没有放弃，学生却先打起了退堂鼓，甚至自顾自的找了个新老师——乌尔达哈剑术师行会的人发现猫魅剑术了得，将他推荐给了银胄团的总长杰林斯，而猫魅竟然就同意了，他居然在暗骑费心费力地替他想办法的时候，在这短短三天的时间里就决定放弃当暗黑骑士，要去成为一个骑士！

开什么玩笑！  
暗骑向来没什么波动的情绪第一次如此剧烈地起伏着，他愤怒了，但他的怒火只在那身漆黑的盔甲中猛烈地燃烧，盔甲之外还是一副淡然的表情，他甚至听到自己冷静过头的声音问道：  
“你决定了？不再反悔？”

“......是的，老师，我觉得我应该成为一个骑士，暗黑骑士这条路...它可能...不适合我。”  
垂着头，背着手，猫魅怯怯地站在老师面前，回答时却十分坚定。紧接着猫魅试图向对方解释，可是暗骑已经什么都听不进去了，他只知道自己用心培养的学生‘背叛’了他，这个彻头彻尾的懦夫，畏惧失败的叛徒！  
而此时猫魅还背着暗骑亲手打造的那把白钢大剑，注意到这一点的暗骑突然爆发了。他向猫魅发起了攻击，轻而易举地将少年打翻在地。暗骑夺过白钢大剑并把它抛在猫魅面前，还不等少年反应，暗骑高举起自己的剑狠狠砍下，当场将白钢大剑劈成了两截。

“如果这是你的选择，我不会阻止你。”暗骑收回大剑，异色的双瞳中闪烁着跃动的、危险的暗火，他已经很久没有进入暗黑之力接近失控的状态了。“就当我从未教过你......也从没见过你。”  
“老师......老师！”猫魅慌张起来，他手忙脚乱地爬起来，顾不得那把他最珍贵的白钢大剑，少年人紧紧地盯着精灵的背影。猫魅知道暗骑的盔甲有多坚硬，这个人就有多温柔，他一定只是一时生气了，才会说出这样的话。于是猫魅像是当初在云雾街时那样扑过去，想抱住自己最喜欢的老师，抓着他的手，再对他抖抖耳朵，老师就一定不会离开的......

嗙！  
暗骑狠狠地给了自己（曾经的）学生一拳，留下被打得头晕目眩倒在地上的猫魅，头也不回地走了。

Part2.  
在阿拉米格解放战役中，暗骑作为志愿参战的冒险者活跃在战场上。期间不乏有实力强劲的队伍向他抛出橄榄枝，却通通被这个带着头盔看不到面容的神秘人拒绝了。其实暗骑并非喜欢独行，只是加入队伍势必会被更多人所了解，他不想留下自己来过的痕迹。  
呃，要说为什么的话......大概和某个满世界找老师的家伙脱不了干系。

炮火轰鸣声不绝于耳的战场上，暗骑被一架魔导装甲缠上了，装甲已经破破烂烂，却还在垂死挣扎，哪怕报废也要发出最后一击。而疲惫不堪的暗骑已经无力闪躲，只能尽力跑出装甲的攻击范围，但是太迟了，魔导装甲炮口中传出越来越大的轰鸣声，他知道自己躲不开了。

“撑住！”  
与话语一同到来的是手腕传来的拉拽感，暗骑来不及考虑，下意识地向着牵引的方向跑去。炮弹在他身后爆炸，冲击将暗骑推入某个怀抱。两人都被气流掀翻了，而来人早有准备，护着暗骑就地一滚，躲在可做掩体的残骸后。暗骑剧烈地咳嗽两声，惊讶于自己居然还活着，紧接着暗骑发现自己手腕上泛着的淡绿色光芒，顺着光绳看去，另一头牵在救了他的人手上。从对方穿着的那身制服和手上的盾牌来看，毫无疑问，这是个骑士——好巧不巧还是个猫魅骑士。  
暗骑默不作声地缩了缩手，刚巧保护的时效也在这时结束了。骑士擦了擦脸边的汗，给暗骑读了两个深仁厚泽，他满意地看着恢复了状态的暗骑，拍拍对方的肩膀道：“别太勉强啊，你和队伍走散了吗？”  
闻言暗骑摇了摇头，声音透过金属传出来，显得有些发闷：“我没有队伍。”  
“单打独斗太危险了。”骑士不赞同地摇摇头，“这样，你要不要暂时加入我的队伍？是个临时组成的队，打完这场仗就散。”  
金发猫魅圆圆的眼瞳看着暗骑，不知是不是因为当骑士的人总带着一身正气，再加上刚刚自己被他所救，暗骑觉得自己似乎没理由拒绝，下意识地点了点头。

事实证明这家伙是个优秀的领导者，在金发骑士的带领下，他们的小队取得了极为优异的战绩。唯一让队长头疼的大概就是暗骑不肯出席任何表彰、集体活动。相处了一段时间，他甚至连暗骑的脸都没见过，这一度使热心的队长十分挫败。  
阿拉米格解放战役以光之战士将神龙击败作为句点，生活在这片土地上的人们终于重获自由。战后的阿拉米格虽然面临着很多问题，但这都不是冒险者们该操心的了。战时小队的成员们互相留了联系方式，喝酒庆祝了几天才说再见。

“接下来你打算去哪喵？”队长喝得有点醉了，勾着暗骑的肩膀，“要是没什么可去的地方，嗝，我给你推荐个队伍喵！我跟你说，队里那都是，强者！要不是我家那位.....我早就去了！”  
暗骑偏过脸去，避开队长满口的酒气，“谢了，不需要。”  
“哎呀，哎呀喵！”猫魅不满地敲着桌子，引得周围的人们瞥了几眼，“你去了绝对能学到东西！他们队里就缺一个人了！队里上一个暗骑，就那个谁，你肯定知道的......你进队，我找他给你指导指导，多好的机会啊喵！”  
精灵拉下面罩，露出那双异色的眼瞳，他重复了一遍队长提到的名字，醉鬼重重地点着头，“对！就他！那个大佬！骗你我给你买一百斤猫薄荷喵！”

回忆到此为止。  
很显然精灵并不需要猫薄荷，但是他不能拒绝被出名的强者指导的机会。站在中型房前的暗骑深呼吸一口气，敲响了房门。

“来啦来啦！”  
活泼的女声透过门板传出，门被从里面打开了。暗骑看到一位穿着长裙的金发拉拉菲尔女性，她拉起暗骑的手，请他进到屋里。屋内众人围着矮桌坐成一圈，似乎正在打九宫幻卡，此时大家都放下手里的卡牌，望向暗骑的方向。不习惯被别人注视的暗骑下意识摸了摸头盔，向未来的队友们行了个礼。似乎是队长的敖龙族男性敲了敲桌子，示意暗骑也坐过去，随后他环视一圈，问道：“骑士还没到？”  
“说是回去给剑术师行会那边的新人演讲去了，晚点回来。”正在为暗骑倒茶水的人族女性头也不抬地答道，“你等会再开会，让新来的朋友先喝口茶，聊聊天什么的。”

“哦。”闻言敖龙男性撇了撇嘴，支着下巴打量起暗骑，目光不算多友善。暗骑垂眼看着桌上冒着热气的茶水，沉默不语，半晌听见敖龙男性冷不丁问道：“新来的，那么严实的头盔戴着热不热啊？”  
暗骑摇了摇头，“不热。”  
只见敖龙男性咧嘴笑了笑，“我看你挺热的，摘了吧。”

这话里的意思是不容暗骑拒绝了，其余几人也不发话，小声唠嗑的也都停了下来，有意无意地瞥着这边。暗骑没想自己刚来就被找事，他皱了皱眉，不动声色地观察了一下房内装饰和靠墙的武器架，确实能证明这屋里的皆为强者。他也不是不识时务的人，沉默片刻，暗骑微微点了点头，淡淡地道：“好。”  
说着暗骑双手扣住头盔开合处，打算把它取下。见状敖龙男性满意地拍拍手，看热闹不嫌事大地喊起来：“哎，这就对了嘛！快点摘了——嗷！”

视线被头盔遮挡了的暗骑被对方的惨叫吓得手打了个哆嗦，他迟疑了一下，没有摘下头盔，而是打算先看看发生了什么。精灵调整好头盔，只见刚刚给他倒茶的人族女性站在敖龙背后，面带微笑地看着痛得满地打滚嗷嗷直叫的大个头，脚下似乎还踩着什么东西......  
哦，是敖龙那根细长的尾巴。

与此同时，门口传来了动静，似乎又有谁回来了。来人一进屋就听到惨叫，急忙跑了过来：“......你们在搞什么？武士你怎么了？”待他看清屋内的状况后，长出了一口气，不去理会血量见底的武士，转而看向了背对门口坐着的陌生人——暗骑。  
“这位就是新来的同伴吗？不好意思我来晚了，我是队里的骑士，以后咱们就是搭档啦。”  
听到对方在和自己讲话的暗骑站起身，打算向自己未来的搭档握个手，可是当他看清对方的脸的时候，这手却是无论如何都抬不起来了。

对面站着的，是穿着一身干净整洁的骑士制服的，他曾经的学生。

已经成年了的猫魅发育良好，身高几乎快要与身为精灵的暗骑持平，他的长相也确实如暗骑当年想象的那般英俊，再加上其能力不俗，绝对是个当努恩的好料子。  
暗骑正这么想着，桌边一对双胞胎猫魅族女性就已经先一步笑嘻嘻地扑了过去，两人热心地帮骑士摘去盔甲，又询问起他今天的演讲怎么样。骑士手忙脚乱地应付着，肩甲已经被扒掉了半个，他只得先对暗骑不好意思地笑笑，而后抓着披风夹着尾巴逃也似的冲进了自己的房间。

众人嘻嘻哈哈地笑了起来，一旁被狠狠踩了尾巴的敖龙武士泪眼汪汪地抱着尾巴缩在莫古力沙发里，不敢说话了。人族女性坐在暗骑身边，微笑着给他介绍队内的成员，暗骑这才知道原来她才是这个固定队的队长。  
捧着失去温度的茶杯，精灵犹豫许久，最终还是没能说出退队两个字。说实话，他看到骑士现在过得不错的样子后，突然觉得一直以来都在逃避，走不出过去的自己太逊色了。

“......武士他就是喜欢捉弄人，没有恶意，还请你原谅他。”白魔诚恳地道，“但我们以后就是要互相信赖，互相依靠的队友了，能请您告诉我为什么您不愿意摘下头盔吗？”  
“我......我的脸因为意外毁容了，不太好看。”暗骑装作一副很为难的样子，“我不太想提具体的事...还希望各位理解，非常感谢。”  
虽然这个说法很牵强，但是暗骑相信这肯定比真相更令人信服——比如你们队里骑士曾经是我学生后来背叛我去当骑士了因为不想被他找到所以一直戴着头盔——这样的真相。

寡言少语的暗骑在队里存在感不强，但是大家都能感觉到这家伙不是个坏人，久而久之也就放下了戒心。骑士为了和自己的新搭档多熟悉熟悉，主动搬到暗骑隔壁的房间去，时常去找他探讨配合手法，虽然绝大多数的时候暗骑都只负责点头和摇头，但是骑士仍然乐此不疲。队里的学者听过几次他们的讨论，被骑士对暗骑技能的了解震惊了。  
“我真怀疑骑士你从前是个暗黑骑士。”学者在吃饭的时候开玩笑道，“还有你俩今天真是第一次搭档？配合得太好了吧。”  
毫无形象地哄抢着最后两份水果果冻的队友们停下动作，纷纷点头表示同意。  
“呃，真的是第一次搭档啦。”骑士不大好意思地挠挠脸颊，身后长长的猫尾巴愉快地甩了甩，“我也没想到我俩这么合拍.....也许很快咱们就能去挑战更难的对手了。”  
“对了骑士，你有没有问问他认不认识你老师啊？”抢到果冻的拉拉菲尔族少女边吃边问道。  
猫魅的耳朵慢慢地耷拉成一个沮丧的角度，骑士胡乱地戳着盘子里的章鱼烧，然后摇了摇头：“他没见过。”

餐桌上热闹的气氛一下子就淡了下来，暗骑端着自己那份晚饭从厨房出来，刚巧听到了最后的这两句对话。他装作什么都不知道的样子，对擦肩而过的主厨白魔点了点头，然后径自走向自己的房间。  
经过猫魅身边的时候，暗骑看着对方耷拉着的耳朵，忍了又忍才没伸手去揉乱对方的头顶。

长这么大了还是学不会隐藏自己的情绪。  
傻猫。  
TBC.


End file.
